Recently, schemes of recognizing speeches using a speech recognition technology, and controlling electric devices or the like in response to the recognition result are used. For example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a scheme identifies a word represented by an input speech, discriminates whether the identified word matches a predetermined keyword or not, and controls an external device based on the discrimination result. Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H4-324312